


Chocolate shop

by Adsagsona



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin is searching for gifts for his co-star at the end of a film shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate shop

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick and easy in between the big stories. I hope you enjoy!

Colin had that feeling again, happiness was fighting in him with sadness. He was happy that his movie was finally done, but sad at the same time to see that everyone which he had held dear during those couple of months would be out of his life again.

Currently Colin was residing in New York, far away from his home town of Dublin. He had gone shopping a few times, but didn’t spend a great deal of money. He loved the anonymity of the city however, that he could walk around without anyone talking to him randomly or wanting his picture.

He was looking around for a small gift for his fellow actors, a parting gift. He did not want anything which would make him a tourist, but something personal, it seemed quite hard to find something original.   
When he found a very small chocolate shop called ‘Sweets in a box’, he was glad when he saw a few items which might be customized.

With a smile he walked into the shop, a small doorbell giving a chiming sound as he stepped through.   
The shop seemed empty and he frowned as he looked at the chocolate forms in different sizes. He was interrupted by a young man scurrying from the back of the shop, probably the workhouse, to the counter.

“I was out back, sir, I’m sorry.” He said in a quick voice as he took off his apron and paper hat. The young man was dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans, and Colin thought that he had seen sneakers on his feet. His long hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

“No worries, I have some time on my hands.” Colin smiled, but the man had already turned his back to put on some plastic gloves, so that he would not touch the chocolate with his bare hands.

“What can I help you with…?” The young man began, but he seemed to forget what he was about to say when he actually saw the man in front of him. “Mr. Farrell.” He then said so softly that Colin barely understood him.

Colin smiled as he heard his name and looked upon the young man, who possessed incredible eyes.

“That’s my name, as far as I know. Can I know yours?”

The young man licked his lips and Colin stared at them for a moment.

“Jared… Jared Leto.” The young man answered and then turned around quickly, busying himself as he tried not to blush. 

“Can you make me something for my co-stars, Jared? It does not have to be too big, but something which is quite special.” Colin said and from one moment to the next, Jared was a professional again.

“I could make small camera, or a director’s chair in chocolate, perhaps with their name on it?” Jared proposed as he thought about it, seeing the object already in his mind’s eye. Colin nodded at the idea, he seemed to like it. Albeit, not as much as he liked the man behind the counter.

“I need five director’s chairs.” Colin thought and then he said the five names he needed, which Jared immediately penned down on a piece of paper. 

“I shall have them ready for you by tomorrow evening.” Jared answered as he smiled at Colin. He knew the actor, of course, he had seen a few of his movies and he had loved his performance. He also found that Colin was far more attractive in real life than he was on the big screen. 

“Good, you can bring them by my hotel.” Colin smiled now too, as he hoped that Jared would agree. It had been a long time since he had found a man so attractive, and it looked like Jared could appreciate him too.

“I… I don’t know if I can do that.” Jared didn’t know what to answer or what Colin really wanted from him. If he just wanted the chocolate, he could surely pick it up himself. So it was up to Jared to decide what he wanted.

“I can arrange for someone to pick it up as well, but I kind of hoped that I could thank you in person… because I’m sure your sculptures will be wonderful.” Colin answered as he put a few banknotes on the counter.

“This will probably cover most of it. If it isn’t enough, I’ll pay tomorrow evening.” Colin stepped back and Jared nodded. 

Colin walked to the door again and Jared knew that he should react.

“I’ll come!” He shouted quickly and Colin turned around briefly, flashing him a smile. 

When Colin was out the door Jared returned to his workshop, thinking about how he would make the chairs. For hours his thoughts were only with chocolate, briefly interrupted by customers when the shop was open, and uninterrupted until midnight. When he was done he was pleased with himself, looking upon a dark chocolate chair with a name written on the back of it in white chocolate. Colin would like them, he was sure.

A few hours afterwards he was on his way to bed, in his apartment above the shop. Now that his mind was off the chocolate, it wandered back to Colin. He did not have dinner since it was far too late and he wasn’t hungry. He really felt like he had created something beautiful for Colin and he hoped that the man was satisfied. If this came out, other stars would look up his shop and he would finally earn some money with his creations. 

That was however not the only reason why Colin was on his mind. His relationships in the past had been few, and most didn’t last long. He was attracted to Colin and he feared that if he went to that hotelroom, he would not leave it again until the next morning. A part of him wanted to, another part, the rational part, thought it would be wiser to not go.

Tossing and turning in his sleep, he dreamt of Colin, of how he stood in front of the counter, stretched out his arms and cupped Jared’s cheek, kissing him slowly. By morning Jared woke up in a sweat and he took an ice cold shower to be able to start his day.  
Colin had been on set for their last day and they would go out for a drink tomorrow. Colin was back in his hotel room, eagerly awaiting Jared with his chocolate. Actually, just eagerly awaiting Jared, if he had to be honest with himself.

When in the evening the phone rang to announce Jared’s coming, Colin tried to be calm about it. He cursed himself for acting like a school boy, and sat down in one of the chairs, a glass of Guinness in front of him. The knock on his door almost startled him.

“Come in, door’s open!” He called and within the next minute Jared stood on the right side of the door with a large cooling bag in his hands.

“Hi. I brought you the order, like you asked.” Jared said in greeting as he set the bag down. “I asked the staff to put the rest of the chairs in the large cooler in the kitchen, but I brought this up so that you could see it.”

Without waiting for an answer from Colin, Jared put on gloves again and carefully fished the chair out of the cooling bag, setting it in front of Colin on the low coffee table. Colin admired the craftsmanship, how delicate the legs of the chair were and still it remained standing. He saw that the chair had his own name on it and he frowned.

“I didn’t ask for one for me.” He said to Jared, who smiled and shrugged.

“I made one to test it and used your name, it came out well. Consider it a gift.” Jared answered as he made a move to take the chair back, but Colin quickly laid a hand on his arm and looked at Jared.

“You made this especially for me?” He whispered, he couldn’t remember when he had received something for himself, not something made with such love and devotion.

“Errr…. Yeah.” Jared got a little nervous at Colin holding his arm. Colin was the movie star, he could have anyone he wanted and yet he had invited Jared to his hotel room and made no move to get Jared out of the room. Colin let go of Jared and wanted to thank him, but Jared quickly took the chair, put it back into the bag and said that he would ask the kitchen staff to put it in the large cooler as well.

“Ask for someone to come up here instead, share a drink with me. You must have worked a long time to get everything done.” Colin invited Jared and the young man looked expectantly at Jared, wanting him to stay.

Jared hesitated, looked from Colin to the door and back. Then he took the phone which stood right next to him and called to the kitchen, asking for someone to come up and take the cooling bag back to the kitchen. 

“Good.” Colin smiled as he went to the bar and poured himself a whisky. He saw it was of a good brand and offered Jared one as well, who shook his head.

“Just a coke for me, please, otherwise I’ll be snoring on your couch before you know it.” Jared joked and Colin smiled.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all, but alright.” He answered, making Jared blush slightly. They set themselves down on the couch, Jared opposite of Colin, thinking it better to keep some distance between them.  
Colin handed Jared the coke he had asked for and their hands brushed together. Jared thanked Colin but did not look up at him.

“How long have you been doing your job? Working with chocolate, I mean?” Colin asked as he sat down as well, looking intently at Jared.

“A few years, I learned to be a baker first and then I specialised in chocolate. My mother taught me to do something special with my life, so here I am.” Jared smiled as he answered, taking a sip from his coke.

“Yes, there you are.” Colin said with a sigh as he let the whisky swirl in his glass. 

“Why are you here in town? Filming?” Jared asked as he didn’t know what to say next. He could feel the tension in the air between them. He felt like bolting to the door and kissing Colin all at the same time.

“Just wrapping up actually, what you made are the saying goodbye presents.” Colin answered as he set his glass down and took a few steps to right in front of Jared. “I will be gone tomorrow.” His voice sounded lower and softer.

“So, if this is a mistake, I don’t need to worry about seeing you again…” Jared stood as well and put his coke down, looking at Colin. 

“And if this works out, we can stay in touch…” Colin murmured in response as he cupped Jared’s cheek and leaning forward, letting Jared meet him half way. From the moment their lips touched Jared felt lost and he grasped at the back of Colin’s neck, holding him close, deepening the kiss. 

Colin moaned as he grabbed Jared’s shoulders and holding him in position. They both gasped for air after the kiss and looked at each other for a moment, before resuming their kissing. Colin half walked, half manhandled Jared to the bedroom, where they stopped to look at each other. 

“You sure?” Colin asked and Jared nodded.

“You already paid for the chocolate.” He smiled in answer and they both laughed before kissing each other again. 

Colin let go of Jared and laid down on the bed on his back, letting Jared decided what he wanted. Jared crawled over him and began to undo the buttons on Colin’s shirt, kissing his way down, laving every inch of exposed skin with his tongue. 

“You know more than just chocolate.” Colin moaned as he threw his head back. His hands roamed lower, finding position in Jared’s hair. Jared looked up and smiled.

“I’ll give you a taste.” He winked and popped the buttons on Colin’s jeans. Colin’s hips rose to aid Jared and soon Jared was giving all of his attention to Colin’s belly and further down, where he gave a tentative lick to Colin’s cock.

“Gods!” Colin gasped as his hips bucked.

By the time Jared took Colin in his mouth the man was so worked up that he almost immediately warned that he was going to come by pulling Jared’s hair. Jared moved up on the bed, kissing Colin deeply and letting him come down from his high. 

They laid down next to each other, close together, Colin’s face buried against Jared’s chest.

“Don’t you…” Colin whispered but Jared shook his head.

“Later.” Jared murmured with a smile. “I don’t think you will be gone tomorrow.”

“I kind of think you’re right.” Colin laughed.


End file.
